Life Needs a Little Bit of Love
by RomaVargas
Summary: This is also on my deviantart. Lovino and Antonio have been engaged for a short amount of time. They still fight like every couple does and they may act like they hate each other at times. But in the end things will always turn out okay. No matter the situation. Join the two in their adventure through romance and family.


Lovino Vargas smiled faintly despite the small tears the slipped down his cheeks. His dark brown hair covered his eyes as he was looking down at something he couldn't believe. There in front of him was Antonio, who he'd known since he could last remember, on one knee, rose in one hand and a ring in the other. Three familiar words forms a questioned Lovino had been dying to hear his entire life. A hand was held over his gaping mouth until it would turn into a smile and a nod would be received. Only then did Antonio stand, slip the ring on the Italian's slim finger, and bring him into a tight and joyous hug. That's when it all started.

Every since that day, Lovino had been happy as can be. He always smiled much more often than he use to. He didn't mind running around outside and he loved to laugh as Antonio would catch him and tackle him to the ground in a strong embrace. He felt like he was the happy kid he use to be so many years ago. When his days were full of running around, laughing, and playing with his brother, Feliciano. He just wished everyday was like this. Every now and then the Spaniard and Italian would indeed break out into large arguments.

"What's wrong with you?!" The familiar angry voice echoed down the hallway where Antonio heard from the living room.

"What do you mean Tomate~?" The Spaniard would begin.

"You ate the last of the Tomatoes! Those were mine you idiot!"

"Oh. Sorry Roma~ I was just hungry and no one was making food.."

"Haven't you heard of cooking for yourself?"

"Si but I didn't want to…" Antonio mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Now I'm going to starve to death because of you.."

Though some arguments they had were… much worse..

A lamp flew across the room and broke against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?!" Antonio yelled as he had to duck in order to avoid the lamp from hitting his face.

"What's wrong with me? I came home and the first thing I see is my idiot brother running around in his boxers and you're just looking at him as if I didn't exist! What am I to you? Just another guy you can screw around with and toss me aside? You think that's just okay to let Feliciano into OUR house and eye him like you plan on having him for dessert?" Tears brinked the edges of Lovino's eyes and he grabbed the closest thing to throw. A picture of him and Antonio when they had first started going out; Lovino threw it and cursed as Antonio dodged and let the picture frame crash against the wall.

"Woah woah.. Calm down Lovi. You know I love you~" Antonio said, too afraid to step closer.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after I watched you mentally plan out how to cheat on me?" The Italian yelled as kicked the coffee, bitting his bottom lip as his foot began to throb.

Although it's a good thing the two of them made up quickly.

Antonio watched as Lovino had hurt himself kicking the table and frowned, walking over slowly. "Lovi… Are you okay?"

"Get away," was the response the Spaniard would usually get when something like this happened. Lovino would then proceed to sit down and bring his knees to his chest and warp his arms around himself so this way he was formed into a ball like form. He then could let the tears fall down his cheeks as not only his foot hurt but the fact his heart felt broken in many places.

At this point Antonio acted like a puppy who felt bad for making the other mad and walked up slowly to him and sat in front of him, taking the italian's foot without another word looked at it closely. He'd set the foot down and get up to walk away, leaving Lovino to just sit there and cry in silence, his sniffles and quiet sobs could be faintly heard. Minutes that felt like hours would pass before Lovino would heard the Spaniard return and kneel down in front of the Italian, taking the foot once more. Lovino looked up to watch what Antonio was doing quietly. He never understood why Antonio would be such a douche one moment and he next he'd do his best to make Lovino happy again. Lovino brought up a hand to wipe his own tears as he watched Antonio press and kiss to the top of his foot before laying a small bag of ice on top. A guilty frown covered the spaniard's expressions as he looked at the foot and then to Lovino. "I'm sorry Lovi… I didn't want you hurt." He would say simply.

"If you didn't want me hurt then why the hell would you have done that to me.." half of what Lovino would say came out clear, half mumbling his sentence. The cold ice numbing the feeling of his foot and helping the pain disappear.

"Does it feel better?" Antonio would often ask when Lovino hurt himself when they fought and moved to sit next to him, bringing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in a bit closer.

"It was fine to start with.." The usually grumpy Italian knew Antonio was avoiding his questions, probably to keep from getting into trouble. In all honestly he didn't really mind since he knew that deep down Antonio really did love him and wouldn't mean to hurt him. He's just an oblivious idiot most times.

"it was fine then it wouldn't have hurt." Antonio whispered before he pressed a gently kiss to the side of his lover's head. Antonio never exactly means to hurt Lovino. But sometimes he just lets his mind forget about everything and he goes off to do something stupid. Lovino leaned more towards Antonio when he felt the pair of lips against his skin; soft and gentle. He closed his eyes and rest his head on the Spaniard's shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh of contentment. How the two would fight and get back together so quickly, no one may ever know.

Today was a special day for Antonio and Lovino though. Thankgiving was going to be coming real soon, just around the corner actually! Lovino was sitting at the table and writing down many different things; probably for the Thanksgiving dinner. Antonio was smiling as usual, sitting in the living room. He was sitting on the soft carpet, raising a toddler in the air and grinning. "Who's you're favorite~? Uncle Lovi or me?" the Spaniard hummed loud enough for Lovino to hear before he set the toddler onto the floor who responded that he liked Antonio much more than the "grumpy one" as he said.

Lovino frowned and stood up, walking into the living room to join the two. "Do you really like that idiot more than the one who's blood related?" he asked as he leaned down to grab up, pick him up high in the air, and rest him on his hip, an arm wrapped securely around him before he walked into the kitchen. The Italian then set his nephew onto the counter and got things out to make lunch. "I'd watch out Aleksandr.. You'll catch his stupid." Lovi said as he kissed the top of the small boy's head. The Italian smiled as the boy said, "I guess you're right." In response to his statement and stood in front of the empty counter space in front of him, setting a pot down and filling it with a gallon of store bought water. He never liked using tap water unless it was to clean dishes. Sure it was more expensive to do it this way but at least he won't have to worry so much about anyone's health in his house.

Lovino hummed as he walked over to the stove, turning it on high and laying the pot on the burner so it would boil the water. A few steps took him to the cabinet nearby where he kept many boxes of macaroni and cheese for the times his nephew would visit for the weekend. It was a simple and easy meal that he didn't have to spend hours to make. He did this mostly so he didn't have to deal with a whiny kid. Antonio's footsteps could clearly be heard, the sound of Aleksandr whispering and then a "shh" made it obvious that Toni was attempting horribly to sneak up on him. A quiet giggle came from Aleksandr as the footsteps only moved closer. Lovino rolled his eyes. He might as well play along. In all honestly, the Italian liked it whenever Antonio would try to be 'cute' as other's would say and sneak up on him, grabbing him and spin him around before covering him in kisses. Being lost in his thoughts, Lovino had actually forgotten about the fact Antonio was only a few inches away. That is, up until he felt the strong arms wrap around his tiny figure and pick him up and spun him around quickly before setting him back down onto his feet. The surprise made Lovino jump and maybe kinda scream a little bit, holding onto the spaniard's arms to keep from falling until he felt his feet back on the ground, in which he turned around to looked up at the grinning idiot that he wished he didn't call his fiancé.

"Idiot. Don't scare me like that." He said as he raised a hand to flick him on the forehead, Antonio's grin only getting wider and toothier.

"You know you love me~" Was the Spaniard's response along with a kiss to his lover's forehead, his hands wrapping around the Italian's skinny hand and intertwined their fingers. Antonio always loved how their hands seemed to fit so perfectly well.

Lovino closed his eyes as he accepted the kiss to his forehead, leaning forward once Antonio's lips left his head and pressed his lips against Toni's cheek and lay his head on Antonio's shoulder, enjoying the cuddle time they were having. Though he didn't response with any words, the simplest kiss to Toni's kiss was enough.

Antonio's eyes drifted shut, enjoying the quiet moment himself and giving the italian's hands a small squeeze, in which Lovino would return it quickly. Antonio then murmured sweet nothings to Lovino and kiss the side of his head and the top of his hair and even the end of the curl, watching it twitch in the slightest bit with happiness. Of course, Lovino would accept the kisses in silence and let the Spaniard mumble to him, not minding at all and in fact seeming to like it very much as he was smiling the smallest bit.

Lovino moved his head, nuzzling Antonio slightly and looked up at him, his eyes innocent and looking like a child who wanted something. Of course, Antonio knew exactly what he wanted. After all, he had to deal with his silent requests for such a long time it was hard to not know what he wanted. So in response to the italian's look, he leaned over and nuzzled his fiancé before pressing his lips softly against Lovino's, as if he would break if he wasn't careful. Aleksandr was watching until things were quiet and spaced off. He looked back when the two in front of him hadn't pulled apart from the kiss for multiple seconds and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Ewww…" he said as he grimaced upon what he saw. "Groooossss." It was only then that the two of them parted the kiss, the both of them smiling faintly upon the brief happiness the two of them shared together. Though Antonio, being the type who doesn't like to stop giving affection or showing his love, rest an arm over Lovino's shoulder and kissed the side of his head.

"You know amore." He said, referring to the child who claimed the kiss to be gross, "You'll kiss someone you love one day too." He said, feeling Lovino take hold of the hand that was on his shoulder and intertwine their fingers. "You just have to meet the right one." He said as he kept his eyes on oh-so-wonderful Lovino.

"Nooo." Aleksandr protested, shaking his head and covering his eyes to keep from watching in case the two decided to get all lovey dovey again.

"I'll remember that when you come by to visit and you're a teenager and then you decide to make kissy faces with your girlfriend on our couch. I'll make sure to interrupt you two and remind you what you told me." Antonio said with a small smile, looking at Aleksandr.

"But girls have cooties!" he yelled, never taking his hands off his eyes.

"So then are you going to be like You're Daddy and Papa?" The spanaird asked with a smirk.

"…" The small boy fell silent and shook his head. "No way!... Maybe one day I'll like a girl but I'd never kiss them!" he almost yelled

"Then how do you plan on having a family?" he asked. "You can't do that without lots of kissing." Antonio pressed another kiss to the top of Lovino's head. He planned to anyway. Too bad Lovino decided to smack him and send him a 'I can't believe you just said that to a kid!' glare. If only Antonio didn't keep smiling and would just realize what he said.

"What do you mean?..." Aleksandr couldn't help but ask, looking at Antonio with sudden curiousity. Antonio only grinned more and got up, walking over to him and sitting on a stool, his grin never leaving.

"Well, Aleksandr," the idiotic one of the two so called adults began. "When you love someone a lot, like Lovi and I, then you might want to have a family." He explained slowly as if the younger one of the three wouldn't be able to understand if he didn't do such. Lovino only raised an eyebrow, shaking his head soon after. Of all things to explain to a kid especially Aleksandr's age, it had to be this. "But a family is when there's two adults and little kids like you. So you have to make kids. I mean all kids were made. You were made. Lovi and I were made and so were your parents." The Spaniard started again, Lovino turning back to the stove in hopes to drown out the two who were talking. "And in order to make kids you have to kiss a lot and have sex~" The Spaniard hummed happily, as if the idea of that was such a good things for a kid who was barely even going to school (kindergarden doesn't count right?).

"Antonio.." Lovino muttered in utter disappointment. Anyone would when their fiancé was standing there telling a child of that age about what sex was and how a baby was made. "That's enough." The Italian was clearly irritated that Antonio thought this was a good idea.

"But Lovi~ He has to learn some day~" Antonio said with a smile.

"Someday Toni… That's not today."

A pout formed upon the lips Lovino had kissed earlier. "Plea-"

"Absolutely not."

"….." Antonio looked at his fiancé with a small pout formed with his lips and got up to leave. If Antonio couldn't have fun and tell Aleksandr something that was so important and needed in life then he might as well not even be in the kitchen. That's how he saw it anyway.

Lovino only ignored the Spaniard as he walked out and went back to the lunch he was making, getting a strainer out. "Want to help Aleksandr?" he asked, knowing that there was no way someone could mess up at macaroni and cheese. He lay the strainer in the sink and poured the noodles into said strainer. After rinsing them off with colder water he set the needs back into the pot once again and back on the stove, in which he would then walk off to grab a stool so his nephew could help finish what was left to be done.

"Okay~," Aleksandr said happily as if he hadn't just heard what Antonio had been trying to tell him and ran over to the stove, waiting impatiently for his uncle to return with the stool. The one thing Aleksandr seemed to like was to help 'Uncle Lovi' cook, even if it was something as simple as macaroni. His 'papa' never let him help because Feliciano thought that he'd only mess it all up.

"Move away from the stove. You'll hurt yourself if I'm not here to watch you." Lovino claimed, setting the stool down in front of the stove and watched as the happy go lucky child hopped onto the blue object. Aleksandr grinned, his light brown hair blocking his bangs to show he was in need of a haircut. After some thinking, Lovino walked off to find a hair clip and came back, clipping the child's hair to the side. "There. Now you won't get any hair in the food. That wouldn't be very good." Lovino said with a small smile and handed Aleksandr the packet of cheese, already open, and the spoon he used for stirring the noodles. "I'll let you finish up here. Just be careful and come get me when you're done or need help." And with that, Lovino walked out of the room and went to the living room, where Antonio was watching tv.

"Ciao." Lovino greeted his fiancé in his own language before sitting next to him. He was greeted with an arm around his shoulder and a kiss to his cheeks.

The Italian didn't even have to look to know it was Antonio. He did sit by him after all. "Hola Lovi~" Antonio said cheerfully before planting another kiss to Lovino's cheek and then turned his head to place a kiss to his lips, Lovino returning the soft kiss. Antonio would pull away for a small moment and then go back to kiss him again, repeating this and Lovino returning every kiss.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked. Using the Italian's full name was always so strange for the Spaniard, and he only said that when the conversations he was about to have was a more serious one and meant to be paid attention to and not taken as a joke. "Can we have a baby?..."


End file.
